Conveyor belt scrapers for removing slurry from the underside of the belts are well known. A first difficulty with the known scrapers is that the scrapers are attached to structure which fixes them beneath the belt making the replacement of damaged or worn blades difficult, if not impossible, while the conveyor is in operation. A second difficulty with the scrapers is that if the width of the blades are, when measured from the underside of the belt, sufficiently wide, the mass of accumulated slurry against the blades could cause the belt to override the blades and, if the blades should be resiliently mounted, force the blades out of contact with the underside of the belt.